You Keep Saying That
by WitchyGirl99
Summary: There's nothing wrong with dancing to love songs while cleaning. And you know, doing all of that while thinking about a certain someone named Inuyasha. Who she's not in love with. Seriously, Sango, she's not. Part of the Crazy!Verse.


**Author's Note: Day 3 of the 12 Days of Witchyness! Shiroi-Papillon asked first for a Kagome!POV story from _Tell Me I'm Crazy_. A few others did too, so thank you!**

 **Important: This is a timestamp in what is now called the Crazy!Verse. This story takes place during _Tell Me I'm Crazy_ , Part 8, after they go tobogganing but BEFORE the "Bad Look" Kagome gave him at her archery trick-shot open house. Now you know why. **

**What is a timestamp, you ask? A timestamp is typically a drabble, ficlet or short story written about some specific time before, during or after a story (and I totally stole this definition from Moonbeam's Predilections).**

* * *

 **You Keep Saying That**

**(The Price Too High)**

* * *

It has been a really, really good week.

Kagome washes the last dish in the sink, the water splashing as the music she's playing dies down. If there's one thing she hates doing, it's chores. Her iPhone's streaming app blasting music inside of a ceramic mug is the only way she's able to endure it for more than ten minutes.

She looks at the leaning tower of Tupperware, plates, cups and assorted cutlery. It'll be a miracle if the tilted thing doesn't fall down within an hour.

Another song plays up just as she's ringing out the dish cloth. She sways her hips to the slow, hypnotic beat as she dances along the counter. It's not even a new song and– Ew, why is there so much butter on the counter? What did Sango do?

" _And you got me, let go. What you want from me_ ," Kagome sings, mostly under her breath as she swipes at the counter over and over. Stupid butter, holy crap. It's a wonder they don't have ants. The thought creeps her out, makes her eye the countertop in their kitchen more critically. The toaster is surrounded by stray crumbs and the oven, well–

" _You love when I fall apart,_ " she continues, letting the washcloth move with each sway of her body, capturing up what should have been cleaned long ago. " _So you can put me together and throw me against the wall_."

It's not dancing; she's pretty bad at that even though she does it on the regular with the Maroons. It's not singing either because the sound that's coming out of her mouth is more like a caterwaul than vocal ingenuity. But each swipe of the washcloth takes away more crumbs and dust and as she twirls, flouncing back to the sink, the contentedness sitting in her chest hums.

It's been a really, really good week.

" _I'm fist-fighting with fire, just to get close to you. Can we burn something, babe?_ " She didn't even really like this song before but damn, the beat is nice. It suits this situation, or this mood she's in. Kagome doesn't want to look at it too closely, just focuses in on wiping everything down. Her iPhone continues to play in the mug. " _Must be–_ Holy _shit_!"

Kagome jumps, body shivering and muscles tense from where someone touched her shoulder. She whirls around to see her roommate, smiling wickedly and not looking remotely guilty. Sweet baby Jesus. "You almost gave me a heart attack," she hisses, waving the washcloth in Sango's face.

The girl snorts and steps away towards the mug-turned-speaker, removing the iPhone and pausing the music. "Having fun?"

"It was better than silence," Kagome replies, tossing the cloth in the sink. "You're back early. Didn't you have some study group?"

"Cancelled. Three of them are sick and we can't write a report with only forty percent of us there." Sango shrugs. "At least I didn't get to miss the show."

"Ugh," Kagome groans. She opens the fridge and peers inside, mostly to give her something to do and definitely not to hide from her roommate's knowing gaze. "Tell me you didn't listen much."

"You were so into it," Sango laughs. "It was a good look."

Now it's her turn to snort. "Yeah, right."

"No, really," her roommate argues. Sango forcefully closes the fridge door and stares at her, eyebrows raised. "You're happy. That's a good thing."

"You make it sound like I'm never happy." Kagome is plenty happy. She does well in class and studies hard and is active around campus. Archery is going better than she had ever hoped and Kaede has high expectations for her. It's been good. Even though the Archery Open House is in a few days, obstacle courses and all, Kagome isn't worried one bit. Things are good. It's been a really, really good week.

Sango shrugs, turning away to head into their living room. Kagome follows, watches as her backpack and notebooks fall to the floor. "You're always happy but this is extra, even for you. I've watched you cheer for the Maroons with less enthusiasm than that dance."

"It's got a good beat!" she argues.

"And it's a love song," Sango adds, not looking at her. She's rummaging for something in the couch cushion – probably the remote. They always lose– _Wait_. Hold up.

"What?" Kagome asks. The question comes out a little weak. She can't help it. _What_ _the hell_.

Sango either gives up on the remote or decides it's not worth her time because she stops, preferring to look at Kagome head on. "What?" she asks, and unlike Kagome, this question is full of authority.

"You said it was a love song," Kagome repeats slowly. There's a voice ringing in her brain, a voice that's been insistently pounding on the door she's metaphorically locked it behind. Because that voice is stupid and doesn't need to be heard.

There's a sigh coming from her best friend's mouth and yeah, now she's rolling her eyes. "Oh, come on, Kagome. We've all known this was coming."

Don't ask. Don't ask. Maybe run to your bedroom. It's only separated from the living room by curtains but whatever. She'll plug her ears with her fingers and sing again.

"You're in love with Inuyasha," Sango states, like it's easy. Like it's a basic fact. Like the sky is blue and the grass is green and every day the sun will rise. "You were there tobogganing with us. That video you posted on Instagram? Kind of obvious."

Oh no. Oh– " _No_ ," Kagome whines, shaking her head. "That was flirting, yeah, but I told you. He's really hot. Obviously. It's not anything more than that."

"You've already told me you wanted to climb him like a tree," Sango said. Kagome can only wince at the words thrown back at her, while her roommate leaves the living room to head back into the kitchen.

"Yeah but that's sex," Kagome argues, following. "Sex is sex. Inuyasha doesn't date people; he doesn't do relationships. You said it yourself."

"That doesn't mean–"

"So I don't like him," Kagome interrupts, not wanting to hear it. "Not like that. Aesthetically? Hell yes. That boy is fire. His six pack makes me want to _do_ things. But dating? Hasn't crossed my mind."

Sango raises a brow at her. "No?"

"No."

"Not even a little?"

"Nope."

Her roommate picks up the iPhone and plays it from where it left off. The hypnotic, old-fashioned beat blares again. _Must be love on the brain, that's got me feeling this way._ Kagome bites the inside of her cheek. Damn it.

"This?" Sango says, waving at the playing iPhone. "This is a love song."

Arguing is key. "Yeah but that doesn't mean–"

And this time Sango's the one to interrupt her, voice growing louder to be heard over both her and the music. "Kagome, it's clear as day in your expression. You've been like this ever since we went tobogganing with them. You have feelings for Inuyasha." Her roommate smiles. "Yay!"

Not yay. No, definitely not a yay. Because Kagome knows the kind of guy Inuyasha is. Corner House has a reputation for a reason, especially the occupants. She's listened and paid attention. Inuyasha doesn't do relationships. Miroku had said as much, a long time ago.

But apparently it doesn't really matter. Rihanna's still singing about running for miles and not getting enough, and it hits Kagome then. It's not so much of an epiphany as it is a slow curling of dread. She locked that stupid voice away for a reason, and now it's going to bite her in the ass.

Because at the end of the day, she _likes_ Inuyasha. Not just his attractiveness or– or– Or whatever this is. But he's funny in a self-deprecating, total asshole-ish way that apparently she's very much into.

Kagome doesn't want to give it up.

"Why do you look like I killed your puppy?" Sango asks, frowning. "Seriously, Kagome, this isn't a big deal."

"He doesn't do relationships, Miroku's said. It was fine when I was just attracted to him because casual sex isn't anything to get hung up over. But this is different." Kagome shakes her head. "You can't tell anyone, especially him."

"What?" Sango asks. "What's the big deal? He finds out and hell, I'm pretty freaking sure he likes you, too! This is a good thing."

"We're friends."

There she goes, rolling her eyes again. Kagome really wishes she would turn the stupid song off. _And it keeps cursing my name. No matter what I do I'm no good without you and I can't get enough–_

"Sango."

"No, I don't like it," her roommate snaps back, clearly irritated. "Look, I'm going to get real here for a moment. You? Have issues with wanting things." Kagome opens her mouth to retort but Sango's on a roll now, shaking a finger at her. "Anytime you have a chance at something really good, you don't go for it. You wait to be invited. Hell, I hinted at living together for _forever_ because you found this apartment and needed a roommate. And I was waiting for you to ask! But you didn't!"

It's on the tip of her tongue to say, _but you could have had other plans_. She doesn't though, just clenches her jaw and looks past her best friend, over her shoulder.

And Sango knows her way too well. It's evident because the next thing she says comes out soft, gentle. Like she's trying to win back a spooked horse. "You're pretty freaking awesome, Kagome," Sango states, smiling. "You should say out loud the things you want."

Kagome shrugs, at a loss. She's not wrong, is the problem. Saying something out loud makes it real and the real world isn't always so nice. Begging for your dad to be alive doesn't make it happen. She was young when the car accident happened but still old enough to understand. Her mother hadn't looked the same for years, even with a brave face.

"You're my best friend," Sango says suddenly and before Kagome knows it, she's wrapped up in a hug. Kagome didn't realize how badly she needed one until that second. "I want you to be happy."

"Can't do it," she whispers into her shoulder. "I just– I like being friends. I'd rather… I'd rather be sure. One hundred percent sure that Inuyasha would be interested in me. Like that. Not just for hooking up. Not casual." She steps away, sighs at the look of sympathy on her friend's face. "Please don't say anything to anyone." It's a testament to how well they know each other that Kagome sees the look of guilt on Sango's face and knows. "You didn't!"

"No!" Sango yells, flailing uncharacteristically. "No, I didn't tell! It's not my fault he guessed it."

Incredulous, Kagome stares at her.

"Miroku's not an idiot, no matter how ridiculous he acts. He put two and two together. I told him not to say anything." Sango puts up her hand, placating. "And I'll threaten him with death if he does."

"That won't stop him," Kagome whines.

Sango hesitates, then nods. "Then I'll break up with him. He can't tell or we'll break up. Done. Inuyasha won't hear it from either of us. Okay?"

It's terrible, but the promise makes her feel better. She's a bad friend. "Don't break up," she says. "Miroku will literally die."

Sango laughs and leans into her. "I'll figure out a good enough threat, don't worry."

"I believe you." She does. Sango is her best friend and they're incredibly close. No one understands Kagome's brain like Sango and the two of them are unstoppable as a team. "Thanks," she adds, quieter.

"No problem." Sango steps away to turn off the app, playing a vastly different song at this point. "Want to order pizza for dinner tonight? My treat."

The thought is wonderful and reminds her of just how long it's been since she last ate. "Please," she groans. "That sounds so good."

Sango smiles, broader this time, the way she does when Miroku's around. She wraps an arm around Kagome's shoulder and squeezes. "You got it. And also? It's okay to love him, Kagome. I promise you it'll be okay."

It's nice to hear even if she doesn't believe it. It would have been so much better if that dumb voice in her mind hadn't spoken up. If Sango hadn't said anything at all.

Her best friend shakes her head at her, amusement flashing in her eyes. "It'll be okay."

"You keep saying that."

Sango laughs and goes to the living room to grab her cell phone, likely to place the pizza order. "Yeah, yeah, I'll stop now. Extra cheese?"

"Obviously."

And when Sango disappears behind the curtain wall of her bedroom, voice friendly as she talks to whoever is on the other side of the call, Kagome stares at the toaster on the countertop. There aren't any crumbs around it, not anymore.

"At least the song was good for something," she murmurs. Heading towards the living room to crash on the couch, Kagome pushes any and all thoughts of a certain attractive guy named Inuyasha far, far away.

* * *

 **Feedback is love.**


End file.
